Code Lyoko: Holiday Songs!
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: this time last year, i presented my CL holiday mock songs, and im back again with some new songs and my old ones too, so read on, and enjoy holiday songs, Code Lyoko style!
1. Chapter 1

(To the tune of "jingle bells")

Dashing on the ice

On a broken Overbike

Racing towards a tower

With Jeremy yelling on his mike!

The crabs are catching up

And I'm going full speed ahead

If I get shot once more

In Lyoko then I'll be dead

Hey!

Jingle bells

XANA smells

I gotta kill those crabs!

And if I don't, Jeremy will die

And Aelita will poke me in my eye!

2. (To the tune of it's a small world after all)

It's a world of ice and a world of dirt

Where Jeremy first found the girl who he likes to flirt

Weather its XANA its fighting, or from monsters were hiding,

It's a small Lyoko after all!

Crabs, Bloks, spiders too! It's all of them against just us few!

Hornets, Rochester's, creepers as well! It's a small Lyoko after all!

3. (To the tune of "Deck the halls"

Deck the halls with Milly's dolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Watch Odd's film humiliate Sissy!  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Throw salami at Yumi's mommy  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Tis the season to the potty!

4. (To the tune of "Twelve nights of Christmas)

On the first night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
One evil mon-strous-ity

On the second night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
2 Giant spiders  
and one evil mon-strous-ity

On the third night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
and one evil mon-strous-ity

On the forth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the fifth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the sixth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the seventh night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the eighth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
8 attacking mantas  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the ninth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
9 total monsters  
8 attacking mantas  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the tenth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
10 a cursed greeting card  
9 total monsters  
8 attacking mantas  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the eleventh night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
11 brand new regions  
10 a cursed greeting card  
9 total monsters  
8 attacking mantas  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

On the twelfth night of Christmas  
Evil XANA sent to me  
12 Ulrich clones  
11 brand new regions  
10 a cursed greeting card  
9 total monsters  
8 attacking mantas  
7 more possessions  
6 ghastly ghosts  
5 Evil regions  
4 new attacks  
3 real crabs  
2 Giant spiders  
And one evil mon-strous-ity

5. Twas the night before the attack, when throughout the factory  
No one saw XANA's ghost, not even Jeremy.  
Why he was in the factory? He had some hope  
That in the morning, he would find the antivirus, or else he would mope

The others were sleeping, all comfy in bed  
while a activated tower, was Aelita's thoughts in her head.  
But perhaps she knew, but I don't know  
if she was dreaming about a tower not yet shown in the show

The gears started moving, and Jeremy woke with a thud!  
to see the factory operating, he shouted "Oh Crud!"  
He called all the others, too tell them what he has seen  
And they all rushed over too the factory, for the usual routine


	2. Lyokofied Hanukkah songs!

Oh XANA made a crab,

From one big gigabyte,

And when it's digitized,

It will release all its might!

It has an ugly body,

With legs so long and fat,

**And when it is so tired**

It's killed and XANA yells "Oh, Crap!"

The crab is always deadly,

It loves to aim and shoot,

And when Ulrich kills it,

Everyone stops and gives a hoot!

Lyoko, Oh Lyoko, lets kill us some monsters,  
Try not to loose your life points, cause tonight were eating lobsters!  
Gather round the table, we'll all have a treat  
virtual chess to play with and Crab remains to eat.

And while we are playing  
The towers are burning bright  
10 for each sector, they shed a blue light  
To remind us of our bitter foe.  
10 for each sector, they shed a blue light  
To remind us of our bitter foe.


	3. Odd, the purpletailed cat!

**Odd, the purple tailed cat**  
had a very shiny tail.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.

**A**ll of the other worriers  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Odd,  
join in any Lyoko games.

**T**hen one foggy Tuesdays night,  
Jeremy came to say:  
"Odd with your tail so bright,  
won't you guide my attack tonight?"

**T**hen all the girls loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Odd the Purple-tailed cat,  
you'll go down in history!


End file.
